


It's The Simple Things (That Make Us Work)

by odair_goes_my_sanity



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Just lots of fluff, Lazy Morning, My First Work in This Fandom, pretty uneventful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odair_goes_my_sanity/pseuds/odair_goes_my_sanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Imagine your OTP intertwining their fingers together while their in bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "Shaking his head- well as much as he could from his lying position- Bellamy took the cover away from Clarke, leaving a trail of kisses in its wake. It’s the small things, he thinks, that makes them work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the small things, she thinks, that makes them work. Quiet moments like this, where they are ageless, timeless even- just the two of them, in bed in the simplest of ways and content with the comfort of just each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Simple Things (That Make Us Work)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first work for both the 100 fandom and the Bellarke fandom- I just love these two, their chemistry is just crazy!   
> So I was just experimenting with the idea of what a quiet Bellarke morning would be like (if such a thing could ever exist in the world of the 100)
> 
> You can find my work also on my tumblr: @odair-goes-my-sanity , where I also take requests
> 
> Hope you like it :)

_“So.”_

_“So.”_

Clarke giggles, a sound she never thought would escape her mouth and covers her face with the sheet that had previously rested over herself and Bellamy.

Bellamy turns to face her, the easy smirk covering his face, except this time there’s a hint of adoration, although it was invisible to the oblivious mess that was Clarke Griffin, who was hiding under a bedsheet.

Shaking his head- well as much as he could from his lying position- Bellamy took the cover away from Clarke, leaving a trail of kisses in its wake. It’s the small things, he thinks, that makes them work. The quiet morning’s like these where all that is heard is the birds chirping, the trees rustling and his love’s embarrassed sighs of contentment over the simplicity of it all.

He stops with his path of kisses, instead sharing Clarke’s pillow, arm draped over her stomach and head nuzzled into her hair. Clarke turns to face him and looks into his eyes- she never understood why people preferred blue eyes. Bellamy’s eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen, the shades of brown moulding into hazels, transforming into the fiery gold halo that was his iris- his eyes, although where you could see the pain of his past, were also where you could see his youthfulness, be mesmerised by his happiness and weakened by his love.

It’s the small things, she thinks, that makes them work. Quiet moments like this, where they are ageless, timeless even- just the two of them, in bed in the simplest of ways and content with the comfort of just each other.

“What are you thinking about?” He whispers it, not wanting to break the tranquillity they had created. It never ceases to amaze Bellamy, the thoughts and wonders of Clarke Griffin, how her brain never stops working, always solving some kind of hidden puzzle, no matter how big or small.

She smiles and rests her forehead against his.

“Just that you make me happy” Bellamy laughs, a breathless sound, almost in disbelief.

“It’s true” Clarke stares at him with so much sincerity it makes Bellamy lose his breath again, “I know you can be a total ass half the time” the added commentary causes for a real chuckle to emanate from Bellamy’s mouth and another giggle from Clarke’s.

_Look at them_ , he thought,  _giggling and chuckling like children_.  He rolls onto his back, head still turned towards Clarke who was mirroring his stance, still staring in wonder.

Clarke traces his face, fingers so delicate- feather light- as the sunlight streams over her own face, illuminating her smile and her eyes, making her seem almost angelic, causing Bellamy to doubt that she’s even real, how could she be? People like her don’t exist. Yet here she was, lying with him, forgetting the world and loving only him.  

He grabs the hand outstretched towards his face, and entwines their fingers, kissing each of her knuckles before swinging them down onto the empty space of blankets between them. She bends her arm at the elbow, lifting both of their forearms and hands, and just swings them- as if they were children’s legs trying to get higher on a swing. They stare at their enveloped hands, and again release the breathless laughs that seemed to be countless this morning.

They spent the morning swinging their arms, flexing each finger as if just regaining feeling into them and hiding their smiles into their pillows. It was simple and quiet, but it was one of the small things that made them work.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is hugely appreciated! 
> 
> And don't be shy to come talk to me or request anything on my tumblr @odair-goes-my-sanity :)
> 
> Thank you! <3


End file.
